Watching Hamilton
by YadiraSleepingSky
Summary: This is not a normal or repeated "famous historical, ancient people with white wigs watch their past, present and future by being teleported to the middle of a movie theater by a fangirling author" type of story. What words do I use to say this? Well, all I can say is that Thanos just wants to be in "The Room Where It Happens."


**I do not own the Avengers, Hamilton or anything else in this fic. **

**Words - 1,556**

**Published - April 18, 2019**

* * *

**So the plot for this fic I found on Pinterest, which came from Tumblr. The underlined is what was from prompt? I guess since the names were cut off and it was just the comments. So in other words I can't give proper credit. And this is the most I can do to give credit. :I**

**I hope you guys enjoy anyway.**

* * *

You have a perfect day in New York, and you are just asking for trouble.

It was too perfect for New York. _Too_ perfect. But what can you do?

Lin wanted to believe that today would be a perfect day because in the past previous hours everything was perfect. His coffee came out the way he wanted and for once there was not a lot of traffic. This gave New York a high chance of it being ruined by some sort of villain attack, with an even higher chance that it could start in the next 20 minutes.

If you woke up to a bright, sunny day... start wishing that it had been a terrible, rainy day.

Lin walked along the side of the man who gave life to Washington on the theater stage. But that was some odd 2 or 3 years ago. Before, Lin would be worried about having to perform, right now he all he wanted was coffee. Even if it was a sunny day that called for a chilly lemonade.

He held a cup of coffee in his left hand, while Chris was rambling about who knows what on his right. Mr. Lin stopped listening when he started to sip his coffee, he only nodded when he thought was appropriate.

Ah, coffee.

Only to be ruined by a spinning, metal donut floating above their heads.

He had only noticed the large contraption in the sky when Chris sharply moved his head to view said object. Lin in shock, did not notice his warm cup of coffee slip from his fingers. When Chris tugged his hand, it was when Lin start running to get somewhere safe.

Why did it always have to be New York?

* * *

The battle itself was not anything large, it only happened between two aliens, (one who talked about salvation, you are destroying our city thank you very much) Iron Man, and two men who came out of a sparkling gold circle. Bruce Banner or the Hulk was there too, but he for some reason didn't do very much.

But that's not what left Lin in shock.

"Lin," The Falcon says to him. The Actual Falcon. The guy that helped Captain America save the world from Hydra. Captain America, by the way, is engaged in a sweet, gushing conversation with Chris (no doubt about George Washington). "We need a favor."

"Uh, sure, whatever you need." Like he'd actually say no to this guy.

"We need two tickets to the show for tonight. Front row, center. This cosmic deity, Thanos, is threatening to take over Earth and enslave on its people if he can't get tickets."

Whaaaaaa?

"Yeah, apparently he can't work ."

The man then proceeded to pull a reluctant Captain America away from Chris, before turning to him again, "Make sure it's the original cast too."

Okay, it would take some time to get everyone together, but he can do that, just one problem.

"Wait! For what?"

The Falcon looked at him in disbelief, "For Hamilton of course."

* * *

Lin's gotta admit, it's hard to rap when you're staring at a 20 Foot, Purple, Cosmic Being wearing the craziest bling ever stares you down from the front row.

He may be exaggerating on the 20 feet. Just saying.

The entire original cast was luckily in town. The clothes were also there too, tucked away safely in a large closet. The nerves though.

Poor Leslie, he started off first with his lines as Aaron Burr.

John had to be out on the stage for his own solos too as King George.

It's especially harder when you have the Avengers, the royal Wakanda family and guards, aliens, magic people, and the other villain aliens were staring at you too.

At least it wasn't full house.

Spiderman randomly shouted along with some of the most famous lines. He was bit surprised that Spiderman is a teenager, but how did he get involved in all of this?

Princess Shuri from Wakanda - while pointing at one of the Wakanda guards - shouted the loudest at "HERE COMES THE GENERAL!" The poor woman just stared at her confused, but she had a rather terrifying poker, glare face that he saw moments earlier.

If he was correct, Princess Shuri would also not stop recording everything that was happening on stage. When King T'challa asked her to stop, she shouted in sync with Lin and Daveed, "Immigrants, we get the job done."

_Y.S.S. - Don't you guys dare tell me that she won't try to record everything and do those who are broke and/or too far away to see Hamilton a favor. Because I believe that without the shadow of a doubt that Shuri will post the entire 'Hamilton' play on YouTube._

Spiderman, along with two other teenagers looked at her in admiration (when did those two get here?). Why he would never know. The tree teenager alien looked up too. But he seemed more interest and confused. Lin wouldn't be surprised; he was pretty engrossed on a video game in his hands. Well, the human boys looked at her as if she the most beautiful creature in the world, the girl next to them, with a head full of curly, all-over the place hair had respect and mischief in her eyes. She also had a sketchbook that was open. He wasn't sure, all the dancing didn't help at all.

Lin was pretty sure they should be terrified of the future with five teenagers, three of which probably had superpowers. Well, one of those three is the sister of Black Panther, is that not equally as terrifying?

Did they talk at all with each other? Or at least whisper? It looked like they didn't even mouth a word because all in unison stood up and approached Loki. Should he be worried?

Everyone else was oblivious to the entire spectacle in the corner, or they probably gave up on them. Actually no, four small kids just approached them, one of which is a baby. (Where were these kids coming from?) Maybe he should be getting worried.

Another teenager got close to them too. Where are all these kids coming from?

Small kids, teenagers and Loki probably was not a good combination. At least Lin thinks so. He couldn't be sure. About three or four of them had some sort of super powers.

All of the people who were not part of the, 'Going to take over the world' group, were relaxed. Maybe not Iron Man and Captain America though. Civil War and all of that. Well, the actual Civil War happened back in 1861. Slavery, taxes, and who knows what else. Civil War II?

It was weird, but nice. Calm, even with Death sitting in front of you. (No, really, before everything, Hela the Goddess of Death arrived, much to the disappointment of Thor). Everybody was in a good mood. Even with a purple titan that had a poker face the entire time.

Scratch that.

It's even weirder when he starts weeping during 'Dear Theodosia.'

Even more so when the teenagers start crying out "MY DEAD GAY SON!" during 'Laurens Interlude.' Well, one shouted "I am Groot." Probably the tree kid.

Iron Man tried to provoke Captain America during the cabinet battles. It was, whom he believed was Pepper Potts who stopped him. Oh and a glare from Thanos. Which was not as scary as the in-sync glares from "Taking over the world" group.

Cue more wails and alligator tears from the kids during "Stay Alive (Reprise)."

It's worse during "Its Quiet Uptown."

Lin's surprised that everyone didn't flood the theater by the end of the play.

* * *

Over two hours, an interlude, hundreds of tissues and one brawl later, the "Hamilton: An American Musical" was over.

Thanos, along with his, I suppose children? Anyway, they all left Earth with a group of even stranger misfits than the Avengers, whom called themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy. The teenager tree kid went with them too, much to the disappointment of him and the rest of the "We are planning something bad, probably going to take over the world" group. The Guardians said that they would turn them into an international police force called Nova Corps? Siege and massacre of various planets were the charges they would face according to a surprisingly human looking alien who called himself Star-Lord.

The Hamilton cast were rather confused and doozy after everything. They were rather hungry and possibly mentally tired after what happened in the last few hours. Tony Stark invited them to a Shawarma place which they never heard of.

Windows were broken, dust on the floor, yet the only people in there were two workers who managed to whip up over fortyish orders or fifty. He was in too much a shock to count everybody present.

It was as normal as it could be. Normal considering there were a lot of people dressed in armor. The Hamilton cast were still in their costumes. There was by the way a lot of flashing lights made by the paparazzi standing outside.

Would he consider this a normal day? Maybe.

You have a perfect day in New York, and you are just asking for trouble.


End file.
